kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirn
Mirn is one of the two gas giants orbiting Kirb, the primary member of the Nova Kirbani System. Being in the habitable zone of Kirb, Mirn is host to 3 potentially habitable moons. In-Game Description "Mirn was the second exoplanet to be discovered as astronomers who had discovered Vael frantically looked in the same system for more, eventually finding the next largest planet in the Kirb System. Mirn sports a system of five interesting moons, up to three of which may be habitable to life. So get those rocket scientists together and plan a mission to this unique planetary system." Physical Characteristics Mirn is one of the only gas giants known to be within the habitable zone of a star. Because of this, it has developed a blue hue from the clouds of methane and water in the atmosphere. It also allows some of Mirn's moons to develop life on the surface. Atmosphere Mirn's atmosphere, although primarily hydrogen and helium, contains large amounts of methane and a decent amount of water, which scatters light in a unique way to give the planet a purple-ish blue hue. Orbit - Rotation Mirn orbits surprisingly close to Kirb, like most gas giants in the system. This is a result of gravitational interaction with the capture of Kelin, along with the earlier inward migration of Vael. It is likely that a billion years ago Mirn was much farther out than it is today, likely where the orbit of Jool would be. After a slow migration, it now sits at an orbit similar to Duna's. Mirn's rotation is pretty much the same as most other gas giants. The moons of Mirn are slowing it down, but it is likely the rotation period will not drop slower than Kerbin's any time soon. Moons of Mirn Mirn currently has 5 moons orbiting it, of which three (Sulph, Taythe, Vesp) are habitable. * Hesmin * Sulph * Taythe * Vesp * Irnil Possibilities of Life Being a gas giant in the habitable zone of the star, it may be possible for Mirn to have a thin layer of habitable gases deep inside the atmosphere. Microbes and other life forms could survive inside ammonia-water clouds at tolerable temperatures inside the hypothetical "life zone" underneath the hydrogen and helium layers, feeding on "radioplankton" and warmed by the gas giant's internal (radioactive) heating. However, this possibility has no recorded evidence that supports its existence, and so the idea is generally dismissed among the scientific community. Gallery Mirn montage.jpg|Mirn and some of its moons Hesmin Transit.png|Hesmin transiting Mirn Mirn from Hesmin.png|Mirn viewed from the surface of Hesmin Mirn from Sulph-0.png|Mirn and Hesmin from the surface of Sulph Mirnfromtaythe.png|Mirn from the surface of Taythe Taythe and Mirn.png|A crescent Taythe and Mirn, with Hesmin, Vesp and Sulph visible in the background Mirn from Vesp.png|Mirn and some of its moons viewed from Vesp Irnil and Mirn.png|A crescent Mirn viewed from in orbit around Irnil Trivia * From Ilve, you can actually just barely make out the disk of Mirn using the naked eye. ** It is likely you could observe clouds and the moons of Mirn using just a low-powered telescope from Ilve, as a result Category:Planet Category:Gasgiant Category:Kirb System Category:Exoplanet Category:Nova Kirbani System Category:J-Class Category:P-Grade Category:Hostile Organic